Coeur et encre
by Jersey07
Summary: Lorne et son équipe rentrent de mission, lorsqu'il aperçoit quelque chose de curieux sur l'épaule de Parrish. Rated M pour de futurs chapitres. SLASH.
1. Tatoue moi

Coucou tout le monde! Me voici à nouveau avec une histoire Parrish/Lorne. Elle vient d'un prompt mais comme elle comporte 3 chapitres, j'ai voulu la poster à part.

**Fandom **: Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing** : Lorne/Parrish

**Genre**: Fluff, Romance, Humour, Drama, Lemon... un beau pot pourri.

**Disclaimer **: La franchise « Stargate Atlantis » ne m'appartient pas ni aucun de ces beaux hommes… Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Remerciements **: Merci à dexash de me soutenir, de me corriger, de me porter. Merci d'être là, simplement. Merci à mes lecteurs pour vos gentilles reviews qui donnent envie d'écrire.

**Notes **: Le prompt était à la base _« Après une mission, l'équipe de Lorne se change/se douche. Lorne aperçoit un tatouage sur l'épaule de Parrish. Il commence à s'interroger sur celui-ci »_

_*Tatoue-moi*_

Lorne revenait de mission avec son équipe. Ils avaient passé la porte en quatrième vitesse, un groupe de Wraith aux fesses. Cadman et Parrish étaient tombés dans un marais, et Lorne et Coughlin avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à les en sortir.

Une fois passé la porte, Lorne jeta un regard à son équipe. Ils étaient tous en un seul morceau et Beckett, qui vint à leur rencontre, jugea qu'il ne fallait pas les emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite.  
><em>-"Je propose que nous allions prendre une douche et nous changer. Rendez-vous en salle de débriefing dans une demi-heure"<em> annonça Lorne. Les membres de son équipe acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers l'étage des résidences.  
><em>-"Un instant Major. Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème de plomberie, l'eau a du être coupée à l'étage résidentiel"<em> dit Woolsey en rejoignant l'équipe de Lorne.  
><em>-"Bien, nous utiliserons les parties communes"<em> se résigna le Major. Il était habitué aux douches communes avec ses coéquipiers mais il préférait ses quartiers pour paresser sous l'eau chaude.

Cadman se rendit dans la partie commune aux femmes tandis que le reste de l'équipe se déshabilla dans le vestiaire des hommes. Les douches étant assez larges, chacun prit un coin et se décrassa, de petits soupirs de contentement se faisant entendre lorsque l'eau chaude parcourut leur peau. Le Major ferma les yeux dès qu'il fut sous le jet, la vapeur ne lui permettant de toute façon pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit.  
>Lorne, comme à son habitude, passa du temps sous la douche. Lorsqu'il sentit sa peau devenir complètement flasque, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir.<p>

En remettant son t-shirt, Lorne remarqua subrepticemment de l'encre sur l'épaule de Parrish qui se tourna pour prendre son pantalon resté sur le banc. Intrigué, le Major regarda à nouveau son collègue avant de décréter qu'il n'avait pas la berlue. C'était bien un tatouage qui ornait l'épaule de son botaniste. Il essaya d'en voir plus mais Parrish remit son t-shirt. Il avait pu distinguer une aile mais ne savait pas ce que cachait le reste du tatouage. Le botaniste sortit des vestiaires, probablement pour se rendre dans ses quartiers ou son laboratoire. 

Lorne n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de ce qu'il avait vu. Lui-même avait voulu se faire tatouer, plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois le courage lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas particulièrement d'affinités avec les aiguilles. Parrish, sous ses airs sensibles et naïfs, avait réussi à surmonter une peur que Lorne n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.  
>Il se demanda ce que le tatouage de Parrish représentait. Il n'en avait vu qu'une seule partie, une aile. Un ange, peut-être? Plus probablement un oiseau. Il s'était attendu à voir une plante.<p>

Lors du déjeuner, ainsi que durant la réunion, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du botaniste et ses pensées spéculaient sur le fameux tatouage. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net, par simple curiosité. Le soir venu, il se rendit dans la pépinière de Parrish. Il était certain de l'y trouver, le botaniste lui ayant dit qu'il rempotait une espèce nocturne. 

Il entra et trouva le botaniste à genoux dans la terre, en train de creuser un trou plus grand pour y planter l'espèce nocturne.  
><em>-"Bonsoir, Doc"<em> lança Lorne détendu, en vêtements civils. Parrish se redressa et voyant son hôte, le salua.  
><em>-"Bonsoir, Major. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?"<em> demanda le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.  
><em>-"Oh non non. Je passais juste vous faire une visite de courtoisie" <em>  
>Parrish haussa un sourcil perplexe mais ne dit rien, ne croyant pas un mot de l'excuse de Lorne. En général, le Major ne venait dans sa pépinière que lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ou qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Le botaniste continua à rempoter ses spécimens et un silence confortable les entoura.<p>

_-"En fait Doc... je voulais vous demander un truc"_ lança Lorne après quelques minutes et Parrish ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pensant qu'il avait eu raison.  
><em>-"Je vous écoute, Major" <em>  
>Il arrêta sa besogne et regarda Lorne qui triturait ses mains, apparemment nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de demander à Parrish ce que son tatouage signifiait. Peut-être étais-ce trop personnel pour qu'il lui en parle. Mais la curiosité était la plus forte.<br>_-"Voilà... Dans les vestiaires..."_ commença-t-il, tandis que Parrish se levait, frottant ses cuisses pour en faire tomber la terre. Il s'approcha de Lorne, attentif. _"... j'ai remarqué quelque chose, sur votre épaule". _  
>Le visage de Parrish se fendit d'un doux sourire. Il manoeuvra pour se retrouver dos à Lorne.<br>_-"Ah, vous parlez de ça"_ dit-il en tirant son t-shirt jusqu'à son omoplate, dévoilant le tatouage en entier. Lorne put enfin l'admirer. Il s'agissait d'un oiseau, dont les ailes étaient étendues vers le haut, comme s'il allait prendre son envol. Le tatouage était simple, l'encre noire contrastant avec la peau pâle de Parrish. Les plumes de l'oiseau étaient travaillées et une longue queue terminée par trois plumes s'enroulait autour de l'omoplate du botaniste.

Mu par l'irrépressible envie de toucher du bout des doigts le tatouage, Lorne n'eut pas le temps de stopper son élan. Il passa précautionneusement la main sur la peau de Parrish, comme si le tatouage avait été fait la veille. Il traça l'oiseau du bout des doigts, sentant le botaniste frissonner sous sa caresse.  
><em>-"C'est magnifique... qu'est-ce que c'est?" <em>murmura-t-il, son souffle se répercutant sur la peau laiteuse.  
>Parrish relâcha son t-shirt qui reprit sa place et se tourna vers Lorne.<br>_-"Un phénix." _  
>Lorne se souvint brièvement de ses cours d'histoire au lycée. Le phénix était un symbole de renaissance dans la plupart des cultures.<br>Voyant le regard interrogateur du Major, Parrish lui expliqua l'origine de ce choix.  
><em>-"J'ai survécu à un cancer. Une leucémie pour être exact."<em> commença le botaniste et Lorne sentit sa tête tourner lorsqu'il entendit l'information et la façon détachée dont Parrish en parlait, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un évènement banal de sa vie.  
><em>-"Je l'ai contractée quand j'avais dix ans. J'ai fait deux ans de chimio avant d'être en rémission. Puis j'ai fait une rechute à quinze ans. J'ai recommencé la chimio jusqu'à mes seize ans. Pendant trois ans, j'ai craint que le cancer ne revienne. Mais ça fait un bon moment que je suis hors de danger"<em> sourit-il en finissant son récit sur cette unique note positive. Lorne déglutit avec peine. La courte histoire de Parrish venait de lui glacer le sang. Il essaya de contenir son émotion.  
><em>-"Mais vous êtes hors de danger maintenant... n'est-ce pas?"<em> demanda-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée, comme s'il avait peur que le simple fait d'en parler pourrait rendre Parrish à nouveau malade. Il ne s'était jamais fait la réflexion qu'un jour, peut être, il pourrait perdre le jeune botaniste. Ce dernier acquiesça, lançant à Lorne un sourire rassurant.  
><em>-"J'ai voulu marquer cet évènement dans ma chair, marquer ma victoire. Quoi de mieux qu'un phénix qui renait de ses cendres? J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai fait faire celui-là" <em>

Lorne procéda avec peine l'information, son cerveau encore voilé par la nouvelle de la maladie qui avait touché Parrish de plein fouet. Puis, il comprit.  
><em>-"Celui-là? Vous voulez dire que vous en avez d'autres?" <em>demanda-t-il, commençant à imaginer les potentiels dessins qui pouvaient encore orner le corps de Parrish. Il espéra que ceux-ci étaient liés à un souvenir plus heureux. Avec un petit sourire espiègle et intéressé, il demanda:  
><em>-"J'peux les voir?" <em>  
>Parrish eut un petit rire cristallin qui plut à Lorne, qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, ce qui était paradoxal étant donné la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire.<br>_-"J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, Major" _dit le botaniste avant de s'écarter, prenant une caisse de graines et d'outils sous les bras avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pépinière.  
><em>-"Pourquoi?" <em>demanda Lorne, un peu déçu et confus. Le botaniste avait titillé sa curiosité et maintenant, il désirait savoir. Parrish se retourna, lui lançant un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du scientifique.  
><em>-"Parce qu'il faudrait que nous soyons beaucoup plus que de simples amis pour que je vous les montre..."<em> insinua Parrish, un petit sourire espiègle s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut lorsqu'il quitta la pièce que Lorne comprit ce à quoi il venait de faire allusion et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Désormais, il souhaitait plus que tout découvrir les secrets cachés de David Parrish.


	2. Découvre moi

Voici la suite de la fiction ! Elle est composée de trois chapitres. Ici, on aura droit à plus d'explications de la part de Parrish. Et à pas mal de découvertes de la part de Lorne…

Bonne lecture !

_*Découvre moi* _

Le lendemain matin, Lorne se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil puis il avait fini par s'endormir, avant de faire des cauchemars au sujet du botaniste. Il le voyait à l'hôpital, perfusé, intubé et parfois sur son lit de mort. Cela le perturbait, car jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rêvé de lui hormis lorsqu'il rêvait de leurs missions. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé dans un contexte plus personnel.  
>Pourtant il savait qu'il tenait au botaniste, peut être plus qu'à tout autre membre de son équipe. Il y avait quelque chose de candide qui se dégageait de lui, si bien qu'après une mauvaise journée, c'était toujours vers lui que Lorne se tournait pour arriver à se détendre. Il l'écoutait parler de plantes avec émerveillement. Il aurait pu l'écouter réciter le bottin téléphonique, ça lui était égal. La voix de Parrish n'avait pas son pareil pour l'apaiser. <p>

La veille, il avait pris conscience qu'il pouvait perdre ce soutien. Il s'était rendu compte de la fragilité de leurs vies, à quel point elles ne tenaient parfois qu'à un fil et qu'une bataille pouvait toujours être perdue. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir parce qu'il ne se résolvait pas à la possibilité de perdre Parrish. Lorne savait que quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension était en train de se jouer sous son nez mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
>Affalé sur une table du Mess, il sentit à peine la main qui se posa sur son épaule et qui le secoua doucement. En relevant ses yeux endormis, il distingua une longue et fine silhouette.<br>_-"Tout va bien, Major?"_ lui demanda une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille et qui était teintée d'inquiétude.  
>Lorne poussa un grognement primitif, qui fit rire Parrish, avant de replonger la tête dans ses bras.<br>_-"Je peux me joindre à vous?" _demanda le botaniste en posant son plateau.  
>Lorne acquiesça et releva la tête en sentant l'odeur du café noir et corsé. Il y avait deux tasses sur le plateau de Parrish, qui lui en tendit une sans un mot. Le Major se précipita dessus, faisant rouler le liquide sur sa langue en le savourant, le faisant pénétrer dans ses papilles. Il le réchauffa et le brouillard de son esprit se leva.<br>Il savait que Parrish se retenait de lui poser une question, il le sentait. Et il pensa savoir ce qu'il voulait lui demander. En général, il n'était pas très ouvert lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments ou de sa vie privée, mais le problème concernait le botaniste. Quelle meilleure personne à qui en parler?  
><em>-"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à vous"<em> lui dit Lorne de but en blanc, en relevant les yeux sur le visage de Parrish, y notant le rose qui ornait ses joues. Le botaniste tenta de plaisanter, un petit sourire timide s'étirant sur ses lèvres.  
><em>-"Major, Major... si je m'attendais..." <em>  
>Mais Lorne n'avait pas envie de rire et son visage arborait une mine grave. Il entendit à peine ce que lui disait Parrish.<br>_-"J'ai pensé à ce que vous m'avez dit, au sujet de... enfin, vous voyez" _lui dit-il à voix basse, le Mess étant bondé. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes entendent la confession que le botaniste lui avait fait, ce n'était pas leurs oignons.  
>Parrish eut un petit sourire de connivence, mais ne sembla pas étonné. Peu de gens connaissaient son secret, mis à part Beckett et Carter. Et désormais, Lorne.<br>_-"Ca n'arrêtait pas de tourbillonner dans ma tête. Je vous voyais avec des poches, des tuyaux partout, des injections. L'air livide, le regard éteint..." _  
>Le botaniste soupira lourdement, désolé d'infliger bien malgré lui ce genre de chose à Lorne.<br>_-"Ecoutez... j'apprécie votre inquiétude mais je vous assure que tout va bien. Beckett me fait passer des tests tous les deux mois et ça fait huit ans que je suis en rémission." _  
>Lorne cataloguait l'information mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.<br>_-"Est-ce que cette saloperie peut revenir?" _demanda-t-il comme s'il était en train de décider d'une tactique pour éliminer un Wraith. Parrish eut un pauvre sourire et haussa les épaules.  
><em>-"Je n'en sais rien. En principe, plus les années passent et moins il y a de chances... mais qui sait?"<em> répondit-il, l'air détaché. Cela intriguait Lorne, qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait parler de tout cela d'une manière banale, presque éteinte.  
><em>-"Cette incertitude ne vous effraie pas? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'un jour..." <em>  
>Il s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à aller plus loin. Sa gorge se serra à nouveau. Parrish lui, avait l'air profondément philosophe.<br>_-"Si bien sur. Il y a toujours un petit quelque chose au fond de moi qui craint. Mais si je reste paralysé par la peur de mourir, ce qui nous arrivera à tous à un moment donné, je vais passer à côté de ma vie. Il a fallu que je regarde la Mort en face, deux fois, pour le comprendre" _  
>Lorne comprit qu'il s'était trompé au sujet du botaniste. Il était plus courageux que lui, que toute son équipe, sous ses airs de jeune homme naïf et fragile. Il s'en voulut de s'être arrêté aux apparences et d'avoir appris si mal à connaître les membres de son équipe. Il ne savait rien d'eux. Comment était-il censé les protéger dans ce cas? <p>

L'atmosphère due à la conversation s'était fait pesante et ils décidèrent de changer de sujet, tout en entamant leur petit déjeuner.  
><em>-"Alors? Toujours curieux au sujet de mes tatouages?"<em> lança Parrish, un sourire espiègle sur le visage alors qu'il avala un morceau de pancake.  
><em>-"Je dois avouer... j'ai voulu m'en faire un aussi, mais entre nous, j'ai peur des aiguilles" <em>  
><em>-"Vraiment?"<em> s'étonna Parrish. _"J'ai tellement l'habitude des aiguilles, je n'ai même pas senti celles-ci" _  
>Lorne fit la grimace, se rappelant leur conversation. Puis il se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les autres tatouages de Parrish et surtout où ils se trouvaient. Le botaniste l'enjoignit de deviner et il se prêta au jeu.<br>_-"Je suis certain qu'il y a au moins une plante..." _  
>Le petit sourire du botaniste lui donna la réponse. Maintenant restait à trouver l'endroit. Parrish avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer à tout le monde. Un endroit plutôt intime donc. Lorne se demanda de combien de tatouages il s'agissait.<br>_-"Doc, combien en avez-vous?" _  
>Parrish eut un petit rire et se pencha vers Lorne, de manière presque lascive.<br>_-"En tout, cinq. Sans compter les deux piercings..." _  
>Lorne s'étrangla en buvant son jus d'orange. Nom de... Des piercings? Mais où diable cachait-il ça? Le rouge lui monta aux joues.<br>_-"Je suis désolé, Major. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à notre petit jeu... et repassez me voir plus tard. Je suis certain de pouvoir vous apporter quelques réponses"_ dit le botaniste avant de se lever, de lancer un clin d'oeil à Lorne et de disparaître du Mess, laissant le militaire pantois.


	3. Détaille moi

_Note : Fin de la fiction ! Rated MA parce qu'il y a un joli lemon ! ^^. Bonne lecture =) _

*Détaille-moi*

Lorne avait obtenu une journée de congé. Avant de passer à la pépinière de Parrish dans la soirée, il sortit son canevas et ses pinceaux et alla s'installer sur l'une des terrasses d'Atlantis. Il décida de peindre la cité, ses reflets et ses couleurs mais n'arriva pas à chasser de ses pensées le petit jeu qu'il avait commencé avec Parrish.  
>En regardant le paysage puis son esquisse, il vit qu'il avait complètement raté les proportions et le tracé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire du bon travail. Rangeant son matériel, son canevas sous le bras, il retourna à ses quartiers où il se décida à faire une sieste. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.<p>

Bien sur, il rêva de Parrish. C'était évident. Il se voyait en train d'enlever le t-shirt du botaniste, redécouvrant le phénix qu'il arborait sur l'épaule ainsi que les fameux piercings dont il avait parlé et qui faisaient s'ériger ses tétons en pointes dures comme du marbre. En regardant plus bas, il perçut un autre tatouage, dont l'encre s'étalait sur la hanche de Parrish. Avant qu'il ne puisse rêver plus, Lorne se réveilla en sursaut, une chaleur diffuse qu'il connaissait bien s'étendant dans son bas-ventre. Il passa une main sur son visage, décidé à ce que cela cesse. Le botaniste l'obsédait complètement. Et Lorne comprit qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui, tatouages et piercings ou pas. Il repensa au petit sourire que Parrish lui avait lancé, au clin d'oeil qui avait embrasé ses sens. Le petit salaud... il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, rendant Lorne à sa merci. Le Major attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila avant de se rendre dans la pépinière de Parrish. A son grand étonnement, il ne le trouva pas et opta pour la deuxième solution: ses quartiers.

Il arriva et sonna, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, le laissant entrer et admirer les quartiers de son botaniste. Pas mal de plantes, comme il aurait pu le prévoir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était de se retrouver avec un David Parrish tout juste sorti de la douche et vêtu uniquement d'un boxer des plus seyants.  
><em>-"Je suis désolé, David! Enfin, Doc!"<em> dit Lorne en plaçant ses mains devant lui comme pour se défendre.  
>En regardant entre ses doigts, il vit le petit sourire du botaniste qui se séchait les cheveux.<br>_-"Ce n'est pas grave, Major... ou devrais-je dire Evan?" _continua-t-il, la voix basse. Surpris et à la fois excité d'entendre à quel point son prénom sonnait bien une fois prononcé par David, Evan se prit à le regarder alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. David prit ses mains au creux des siennes. Son sourire était à la fois doux et carnassier et Evan déglutit péniblement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses et David était le premier homme à l'intéresser dans ce sens là. Il se sentait perdu. Heureusement, sa confusion fut ressentie par le botaniste qui semblait plus habitué à ce genre d'exercice. Il se pencha vers Evan, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le militaire poussa un petit soupir de surprise et de satisfaction avant de serrer plus fort les mains de David dans les siennes. Embrasser un homme était différent. Embrasser David était une expérience incomparable et Evan se laissa porter par ce baiser, par les mains du botaniste qui quittèrent les siennes pour encadrer son visage et aller se perdre dans ses courts cheveux.  
>Il remarqua à peine les piercings qui étaient exactement à l'endroit où il les avait imaginés dans son rêve. Curieux et ne résistant pas, il les caressa du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier leur authenticité, ce qui envoya un frisson le long de l'échine de David.<br>_-"Et si on jouait à la chasse au tatouage un peu plus loin?"_ proposa le botaniste, un sourire mutin s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il y avait décidément plus dans David Parrish que ce que pouvait supposer le premier coup d'oeil.

Evan se laissa entrainer sur le lit, où, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, David décida d'être son sujet d'expérimentation. Lui n'en était pas à son coup d'essai mais il avait compris que c'était tout nouveau pour le militaire.  
>Cinq tatouages, avait-il dit. Plus que quatre à trouver, pensa Lorne.<br>Comme dans son rêve, il vit une encre s'étendre sur la hanche de David. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui poser silencieusement la question.  
><em>-"Vas-y..."<em> lui répondit David, lui donnant la permission de retirer le boxer qu'il portait. Evan accéda à sa requête et retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit le désir que le botaniste avait pour lui. Pourtant ce ne fut pas ça qui attira son attention. Il vit sur sa hanche droite une fleur, comme il l'avait prédit. Un lotus, pour être plus précis. Intrigué, il haussa les sourcils, cherchant une explication que son désormais amant lui fournit.  
><em>-"Transposition d'un poème que j'adore..." <em>  
><em>-"Récite-le"<em> demanda Evan en caressant son visage, descendant ses mains sur le torse plat de David qui se mordit la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux. Il entendit Evan s'étendre, sentit son poids sur son corps nu et passa une main dans les cheveux ébène du militaire. Il humecta ses lèvres, avant d'essayer de se rappeler le poème, ce qui n'était pas facile à l'instant même.  
><em>-"Je partirai demain pour un autre destin. Un destin qui a l'odeur de ta peau, de tes reins..." <em>  
>commença-t-il, tandis qu'Evan caressait ses hanches, embrassant son torse en promenant son nez sur celui-ci, répétant les gestes du poème. Il descendit sur le corps diaphane et David se demanda un instant s'il connaissait le texte, tant ses gestes étaient adéquats.<br>_-"Naviguant doucement entre tes hanches blondes. Sous la lune qui chante, je chercherai ton ciel..." _continua-t-il, pantelant, agrippant les cheveux et l'épaule d'Evan qui laissait courir sa langue sur sa peau. Il s'arrêta à ses hanches, y frottant sa joue tendrement. Ses mains caressaient les cuisses de son amant qui s'offrait à lui et avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir.  
><em>-"Continue, David..." <em>  
>Le botaniste passa une main dans ses cheveux, fronçant les sourcils.<br>_-"Je... je ne connaîtrai plus ni de toit, ni de loi. Seulement la lumière de tes yeux grands ouverts..." _  
>Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Evan lui embrassa le cou.<br>_-"Regarde-moi" _lui demanda-t-il au creux de celui-ci. David obéit sans hésiter, voyant le regard plein de désir d'Evan. Ses yeux étaient si bleu qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs corps commencèrent une douce et lente friction. S'embrassant à en perdre leur souffle, leurs mains étaient partout et nulle part à la fois.  
><em>-"Mmmh, David..." <em>  
>Le botaniste poussa un petit soupir.<br>_-"Seulement la passion de l'appel de ta voix..."_ continua-t-il en récitant le poème. _"Seulement le frisson de ton corps en émoi..." _  
>Ils continuèrent lascivement à s'explorer, se touchant et s'embrassant tantôt précautionneusement tantôt de manière plus passionnée.<br>Evan finit par poser son visage près de celui de David, son souffle chaud se répercutant dans son cou lorsque leurs dernières barrières cédèrent et que le lac calme sur lequel ils avaient navigué se transforma en une vague délicieusement destructrice.

Repus et heureux, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, Evan venant nicher sa tête au creux du cou de son amant. Respirant son odeur, il pensa qu'il avait encore trois tatouages à découvrir mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier pour le moment. Il aurait tout le temps de découvrir quels autres secrets son compagnon cachait sur sa peau.  
>Le souffle d'Evan se fit régulier et David, s'écartant légèrement de lui, sourit tendrement lorsqu'il vit l'homme qu'il avait toujours désiré profondément endormi dans ses bras. Il leva son regard au ciel, contemplant le plafond et pensa à la fin du poème:<br>_"Alors, lorsque à travers les eaux de nos amours si tendres, Tu viendras jusqu'à moi poser ton doux visage, Je t'offrirai en gage le beau lotus en fleur". _

**FIN. **


	4. Partie additionnelle: Poème

***Poème* **

_Le lotus. _

_Je partirai demain pour un autre destin_  
><em>Un destin qui a l'odeur de ta peau, de tes reins<em>  
><em>Naviguant doucement entre tes hanches blondes<em>  
><em>Sous la lune qui chante, je chercherai ton ciel.<em>  
><em>Je ne connaitrai plus ni de toit, ni de loi<em>  
><em>Seulement la lumière de tes yeux grands ouverts<em>  
><em>Seulement la passion de l'appel de ta voix<em>  
><em>Seulement le frisson de ton corps en émoi.<em>  
><em>Alors, lorsque à travers les eaux de nos amours si tendres<em>  
><em>Tu viendras jusqu'à moi poser ton doux visage<em>  
><em>Je t'offrirai en gage le beau lotus en fleur.<em>


End file.
